justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jump (Kris Kross song)
Not to be confused with Jump (For My Love) or Jumpin. "Jump" by'' Kris Kross'', covered by Studio Allstars, is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC) and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Original Both coaches are boys with blue fluffy afros and similar outfits. P1 P1's shirt is purple with blue and white stripes with a yellow collar. The denim jeans he wears are in various shades of blue. His sneakers are black. He also has a blue armlet on his left wrist. P2 P2's is yellow with blue and white stripes with a yellow collar. The denim jeans he wears are the same as his counterpart's. His sneakers are yellow, and as with his counterpart, he has a blue armlet on his left wrist as well. 'Remake' In the remake, their afros are in a darker shade of blue, which is close to black. It is currently unknown what their new shoe colours are. P1 ''' '''P1's shirt is now orange-and-red with black-and-white stripes, with a yellow collar, and his jeans are black and orange. His armlet is now black. P2 P2's shirt is now mango-yellow with an orange collar. The same black-and-white stripes are also present. His armlet has also been changed from blue to black, and his jeans are black and red. jump_coach_1@2x.png|P1 (Original) jump_coach_1_big.png|P1 jump_coach_2@2x.png|P2 (Original) jump_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background It takes place in the streets of a city at night. There appears to be a road bridge, where it's mostly seen from underneath. There's also some graffiti on the bridge. Gold Moves There are a total of 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: Cross both of your arms. Gold Move 2: Point straight forward with your right hand. Gold Move 3: Have both of your arms completely out. Gold Move 4: Cross both of your arms into an 'X' (similar to the first gold move). jumpgm1.png|Gold Move 1 jumpgm2.png|Gold Move 2 jumpgm3.png|Gold Move 3 jumpgm4.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia *"Rapping bullcrap" is censored. *The dancers are the Les Twins, twins who are famous professional dancers. *Whenever "Jump! Jump!" is said, the word "jump" in graffiti-like text appears around the background. **In Just Dance 2 "Jump" with colors and glow effects appeared. **In Just Dance 3 "Jump" was plain white and had no effects. **In Just Dance: Greatest Hits "Jump" had variety of color effects and extra graffiti was on the walls. ** However, Just Dance 3 and Greatest Hits had no effects on the Wii. *The boys are wearing their pants backwards like the original group that performed this song: Kris Kross. *Although the song is covered, "Kriss Kross" is sung. *This is the first male-male duet in the series, and the only one on the main list in Just Dance 2. * The song sampled'' I Want You Back'' which also appears in Just Dance 2. * In the Beta version, their positions were flipped. Gallery Jump-Just-Dance-2.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-2,justdance.png|Just Dance 3 gameplay jumpjd3smb.png|The JD3 Shop Menu Bubble jumpdancers.jpg|The dancers jump beta.jpg|Beta Version (Different Positions) Jump .jpg|Jump (Remake) jump_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms betajumpsprite.png|Unrecoloured Pictogram jump_thumb@2x.jpg jumpallstarsmenu.png Videos File:Kris_Kross_-_Jump File:Just_Dance_2_%22Jump%22_by_Studio_Allstars_(Kris_Kross_cover)_-_HQ_Choreography File:Just_Dance_3_Studio_Allstars_Jump File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Jump - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Covered Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:90's Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Rap Elements Category:Beta Elements Category:Remade Songs Category:NTSC region Category:Region Exclusives